As various aircrafts emerge, more and more users want to use a mobile terminal to operate an aircraft. An aircraft can be operated to take pictures at places beyond the reach of people. Aircrafts are nowadays widely applied to industry, life, and entertainment. Generally, a picture or a video taken by an aircraft can only be stored locally in the aircraft. After the aircraft finishes photographing, a storage device such as an SD memory card used in the aircraft is removed and then connected to a computer for viewing. How to synchronize multimedia between a mobile terminal and an aircraft is a problem that needs to be resolved.
A UAV is a remotely piloted unmanned aircraft. Different types of UAVs include a helicopter UAV, a fixed-wing UAV, a multi-rotary-wing UAV, a blimp UAV, a flexible-wing UAV, and the like. UAVs are originally used for military applications, and are mainly used as surveillance aircrafts and target drones.
Existing manners of operating a UAV include using a transmission signal of an auxiliary remote control to operate a UAV and using a mobile phone to operate a UAV by using a Wi-Fi or Bluetooth signal transmitted by the UAV. When a remote control is used to operate a UAV, if an image taken by the UAV needs to be displayed in real time, an image relay needs to be added. The UAV converts a picture into a signal and sends the signal to the relay. A mobile phone, a tablet computer or the like receives, in real time by using a Wi-Fi signal transmitted by the connected relay, the image taken by the UAV. This operation manner has high costs and requires a large volume.
When a mobile phone is used to operate a UAV, a virtual joystick is usually displayed on a screen of the mobile phone to control the UAV. A user needs to focus on the virtual joystick on the screen. Moreover, because an operation interface and an image transmission interface of the UAV are separate, the user needs to use the virtual joystick to perform continuous adjustment operations on the UAV. Because the virtual joystick has relatively low feedback performance, the user needs to be highly skilled to perform precise operations, causing great difficulty in use by the user.
As production costs of UAVs decrease, UAVs are gradually used for civilian applications. Currently, a photographing apparatus may be mounted on a UAV, and a user may remotely control the UAV to implement aerial photography, so as to provide the user with new photographing angles. This is applicable to both portrait photography and landscape photography.
However, it is fairly difficult to operate a UAV, and even more difficult to control a photographing apparatus to capture an image. A user needs to reach a specific level of operation skills. It is particularly difficult for a novice user of a UAV. Therefore, at present, complex operations are involved to capture an image by using a UAV, and an improvement needs to be made.